


Gratisfaction

by exquisite-rose (ExquisiteRose)



Series: Revolutionary [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Ethan-bashing, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe not graphic, Possessiveness, Song-inspired: Gratisfaction-the Strokes, Violence, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/exquisite-rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct quote: "Ethan was a persistant little shit that didn't understand words like 'unwanted' or 'leave'."<br/>Summary: Ethan's a bit of a creeper. Brian teaches him his place.<br/>Song lyric: ".. He got punched in the mouth for sticking his nose in other people's business.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk. It belongs to Cowlip and Showtime.

Ethan was a persistant little shit that didn't understand words like 'unwanted' or 'leave', something that can be inferred by the fact that he was still outside of Brian's loft when Brian got there.

When Brian had received the call from Justin saying that Ethan was outside of his loft and refused to leave, he had half a mind to drive over immediately, work be damned, to teach Ethan a lesson, one that anyone with a functioning brain should be able to comprehend with minimal difficulty: Brian Kinney does not share what is his. And Justin was most definitely and assuredly his.

Even when Justin had left, he had still belonged to Brian, the knowledge of this comforting to Brian. Justin had been in love with the idea of love, not in love with Ethan. So, it was all a matter of time. How Ethan still didn't understand was a mystery, as Brian had thought even someone as dense as him could grasp this quite simply. Apparently, he gave Ethan too much credit.

"Do you plan to play stalker to Justin's victim all day?" Brian asked Ethan with a raised eyebrow.

Turning around quickly in surprise, Ethan glared at Brian. "I'm not stalking him."

"Oh, sure you are! That's why you brought your violin with you, so you could attempt to serenade him back into your arms, like a fairytale." Brian's said, voice growing more cruel as he continued. "Or did you bring it because you're so desperate for money that you've decided to take residence outside of our building in the hopes that Justin will feel sympathy for your pathetic state and give you a few measley dollars?" Brian said, peering critically at his fingertips, seemingly ignoring Ethan's presence, as though he were not even worth his acknowledgement, but for insults.

Face reddening in anger, Ethan puffed up like a bullfrog. "I'm here to win Justin back. I know he still loves me."

"Sure, he does. I mean, who can resist greasy hair and a goatee?" Brian asked sarcastically. "I'm sure he's dying to see you; that must be the reason he hasn't come down, even though you've been waiting for," Brian checked his watch, flashing his expensive watch at Ethan, "an hour."

Ethan scowled at him. "Whatever. Just because you have money doesn't mean you can treat me like scum. I treated Justin like a prince, even if I didn't have that much money," Ethan stated proudly.

"There's nothing noble about being poor, Ian," Brian said, waving his hand dismissively, effectively ending that arguement. "In any case, who said it was money that made Justin return to me? You must have known that he didn't love you, that you were just a substitute," Brian taunted visciously.

Ethan clenched his fists. "I'm sure that's why he screamed my name and professed his love to me daily when I fucked him."

Brian's jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Ethan gulped. Stepping closer to Ethan, causing him to take a panicked step back, Brian spat, "I'd believe that if it weren't so obvious what a nelly bottom you are." Ethan flinched. "Even if you were man enough to top, it is highly doubtful, meaning there is no chance in the world, that Justin would have stooped so low to bottom for you." Stepping around Ethan, he whispered one more word of advice, "Don't ever come back again. I won't hesitate initiate phyical violence next time I'm feeling provoked."

Ethan fumed. Angry, he yelled at Brian, "Go back to your little cockwhore, then. See if I care! Nothing, but a fucking slut, he was. Better if you take him, he was filthy and tainted anyways!"

Brian halted, his body tense in anger. Turning around, he stalked towards Ethan, pulling an arm back, closing his fist, and then swinging it forward, landing a punch directly to Ethan's jaw, the crack! of the connection signally that a bone broke from the ferocity of the hit, causing Ethan to topple over and fall on his ass. Kneeling down in front of Ethan, he growled, "Talk about Sunshine like that again, and see if I don't murder you're sorry ass. Now, collect your crummy violin and yourself, and get the fuck out of here before I escort you out myself," Brian threatened.

Standing up, he wiped his hands on his pants, trying to get rid of any germs Ethan may have transmitted, sent Ethan one more scathing look, and walked away.

When he stepped out of the elevator and made his way into the loft minutes later, he smiled secretly to himself. Justin smiled his million watt Sunshine smile at him when he told him that Ethan had left and wouldn't be bothering them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, I do not believe that being a bottom makes you any less of a man at all; it was just something viscious to use against Ethan. I hope I did not offend anyone (except Ethan) by including that, as it sincerely was not my intention.


End file.
